


Radiator

by allwaswell16



Series: Today's the Day - A Winter Drabble Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, Winter, Winter Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: RadiatorHarry meets the beautiful boy in the coffee shop he has been pining over.





	Radiator

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Lauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie) for organizing this drabble challenge! I continue to just do everything you tell me to do. ha! <3
> 
> Thanks [taggiecb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb) for betaing everything I do and holding my hand through everything! <3

Harry always sits beside the radiator in the small coffee shop. It’s the only place that keeps warm when the doors of the shop open with every customer and flood the place with the cold of a December day. Today is the day it pays off, the day that Louis decides to stay in the shop instead of in and out and back to whatever it is angels on earth do everyday. There are other seats open, but none by the radiator that promises warmth and comfort to slice through any lingering chill.

“Hi, mind if I sit with you?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please read part 3 for the continuation of the story! And please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! If you would like to, [here is a fic post](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/168897847326/a-winter-drabble-series-written-by-allwaswell16) for you to reblog, and I will be forever grateful. <3


End file.
